Movie, Fear and Sex
by Animechan123
Summary: Movie Night! A Scared Quatre. A Comforting Duo. A Horny Heero and Trowa. Lemon! YAOI! 1x2 2x4 3x4 3x1


**_Movies, Fear and Sex

* * *

_**

_Gundam Wing Yaoi. 1x2 3x4 2x4 1x3_

* * *

Finally the war was over and the Gundam Pilots could finally rest. At the moment the year is AC 197. And it's Halloween tonight. Wufei had to work for the night so he left the other four pilots to each other. At the moment the boys sat in the living room of one of Quatre's mansions is L4. They had opted to stay with each other until they could get use to peace. But during that time that wasn't the only thing that had happened.

Would you believe that after a month of living together Heero and Duo got together? I know what you're thinking; what does Relena think of this? Well, she had had a crush on Heero, like everyone knew – it wasn't that hard to figure out – and she had told him. However Heero said that he always came back to her because he felt it was his duty and because he did love her. But almost like a sister, rather than a lover. So now Relena is supportive of Heero and Duo.

But it was Relena and Duo – when Relena had a conference on L4 – that they had gotten Quatre and Trowa together. Out of all the pilots they had gotten a reputation of being stubborn. It had taken them a week, plus the little dropping of hints for two months before, they had gotten together. But they were happy together but then...

When Trowa, Heero and Wufei had gone on a mission, Duo and Quatre – the most seemingly innocent of the Gundam pilots – did something not so innocent. Having a night of passion hadn't seemed to strike them as a bad thing at the time. Nor the consequences of their action when Heero and Trowa found out. Heero and Trowa had actually enjoyed watching their two lovers cry out the others name and show each other their passion. When the two angels saw their boyfriends they had been shocked, expecting to be killed by their lovers for what they had done. But neither Trowa nor Heero minded one bit, as long as they could join in.

The boys were watching a scary movie that had come on TV... Well it was a marathon of movies and they had only begun the final movie. Trowa and Heero sat on the couch. Duo rested his head on Heero's lap and had his body stretched out on the rest of the couch. However young Quatre was curled up in Trowa's lap clinging to the tallest ex-pilot for dear life. Quatre hated scary movies. Quatre looked up at his lover. Trowa looked down at his blond angel knowing that he wanted to say something.

"Can we please not watch this?" He asked scared half to death. All the pilots had learnt that outside of war Quatre was like a little child. He just didn't seem to have a care in the world – but then he had to go to work and he wasn't a child any more – the pilots actually like the child like Quatre just as much as the war torn Quatre. Trowa rubbed the back of the small boy in his embrace.

"Quatre if you don't want to watch this then that's fine." Spoke Duo softly to the smaller boy. As they had grown up their heights had changed ever so slightly. Trowa was still the tallest. Heero was now only about 3 or 4 inches shorter than Trowa. Duo and Wufei were about two inches shorter than Heero. And Quatre. Well Quatre was still the shortest, two inches shorter than Duo and Wufei.

"I'm staying to watch this." Said Heero. Duo rolled his eyes seeming that the ex-silencer wasn't going to leave either. Duo stood up and took Quatre's hands leading him upstairs to his room.

Once in the room Duo and Quatre got changed and slipped in to bed. Duo had released his braid allowing his hair to cascade around them. Quatre had cuddled himself close in to Duo but couldn't fall to sleep. Duo held the small boy preying to whoever would still listen to him that Quatre wouldn't be haunted by nightmare's that would keep even Duo awake.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice silently sounded. Duo looked down at the small pilot in his embrace. "I can't sleep. I'm scared about that movie." Duo smiled sadly at the boy.

"Me too." He spoke softly. "But I know how to get our minds off it."

"How?"

Quatre looked so innocent to the former God of Death. Duo held the small boys chin and lowered his head. Slowly the boys came close. Then their lips brushed against each others. Their soft lips touched causing their fears to melt away into the night. Duo started to let his hand roam around the young boy's body as he rolled over so the younger boy was on his back.

Quatre moaned as Duo caressed him in all the right places. Duo then slowly let his tongue slide into Quatre's mouth. Duo then started to map out the entire area of Quatre's mouth. Quatre let out another moan. Time seemed to stand still for the two former Gundam pilots. Both boys were aroused by this feeling. Duo then started to unbutton Quatre's PJ's shirt. He tumbled at a few buttons causing his hand to caress more of Quatre's skin. Finally Duo had gotten the damn thing open and placed his slightly cold hands down on Quatre's warm skin. Quatre brought his arms up and around Duo's neck to pull the braided pilot closer. Both were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't hear anyone come in to the room.

"What are you doing?"

Quatre and Duo broke the kiss and looked over at the door to see Heero and Trowa standing there. Both had their arms crossed and looked intrigued by their lover's passion. Then they looked down and could see a bulge in both boys' jeans. Both 01 and 03 were aroused by the even pilots attempt at getting their mind off the movie. Who would blame them? Seeing their lovers tangled up on the bed. One almost half naked and the other caressing him.

"I was trying to make Quatre feel better." Duo said with a small frown. "He was afraid after the movie." Trowa slowly walked over to the smaller pilots on the bed. Trowa gently pushed Duo off of Quatre. He leaned down and kissed his desert angel.

"I'm sorry angel," Trowa spoke softly. "I should have come up with you." Quatre smiled softly at the former Heavyarms pilot. Quatre kissed the silencer on the lips.

"There's nothing to forgive." Quatre giggled before pulling the tallest pilot into a passionate, mind blowing kiss.

Duo smiled as he watched his friends make out. Which he had to admit was arousing him so much. Duo turned over to Heero who was still standing in the door way.

Heero was just watching the scene that play before him. The tall silencer was making out with the young desert prince in front of him. And Duo sat there discarded on the bed watching them. Heero then saw Duo's gaze turn to him. Heero slowly walked over to Duo and got up on the bed. He gently pushed Duo down on the bed next to Quatre – who was now half naked – Heero kissed Duo passionately taking the ex-Deathscythe pilot by surprise. While Duo was distracted Heero ripped open Duo's PJ's shirt and threw it to the floor.

Duo didn't even have time to react as his shirt was ripped from his body. Duo looked over and saw Trowa now starting to take off Quatre's pants. Duo turned back to see Heero coming close for another kiss, probably to distract him while he rid Duo of the rest of his cloths. And he was right. As soon as Heero's tongue had entered his mouth Duo could feel the cool night air hit his member.

Quatre was enjoying Trowa's touch. Not that he hadn't enjoyed Duo touching earlier. But Quatre always felt safer and warmer in Trowa's embrace. Trowa had already rid Quatre of his cloths a long time ago. Now Trowa was working his way down Quatre's body. And Allah was Quatre enjoying it. The feel of Trowa's hot kisses on his skin. Quatre turned to his right to see Duo getting the same treatment from Heero. Duo's eyes were shut enjoying the feel of Heero's kisses as well.

Duo opened his eyes and saw Quatre looking at him. Ocean blue met sun set violate. Both boys mesmerised by the two lovers pleasuring them and the one enjoying it with them. Duo raised his hand to Quatre's face and pulled the boy closer to him. Duo then let his lips press against Quatre's. Duo then slid his tongue in to Quatre's mouth.

Quatre moaned at the intrusion. Duo was always a good kissed. Sometimes Duo was better than Heero and Trowa. There's something neither of them were perfect at. Quatre enjoyed the treatment he was getting. Duo had finished searching his mouth and was now massaging Quatre's tongue and coaxing him in to a duel. Of course Duo would win each time. Then both broke the kiss and cried out a wordless cry. Trowa and Heero had finally reached what both boys had desired.

Trowa and Heero looked up to see the smaller pilots kissing. Both turned to each other and nodded. They then reached down, gently grabbing the boy's member and then surrounded their members in the heat of their mouths. Both younger boys screamed out in pleasure, braking their little moment.

Trowa quickly glanced up at Quatre who was withering and thrashing his head at the sheer pleasure Trowa was giving him. Trowa decided to petty the poor boy and gave him what he wanted. Trowa started to suck and lick Quatre's member as he bobbed his head up and down. Quatre only cried out in more ecstasy causing Trowa to harden more.

Heero could see Duo silently begging for Heero to move around his member. Heero however slowly pulled the member out of his mouth and gritted his teeth as he did so causing the other boy to scream in ecstasy. Heero loved torturing poor Duo. That's what you get for trying to always seduce the perfect soldier. Duo then started to beg louder. Heero also heard Quatre cry out and knew that it wouldn't be long before the young Arabian would release. So Heero decided to go faster.

Quatre and Duo couldn't take much more of the pleasure. The feel of their members engulfed in the warm wet caverns of their lovers mouths.

"Come for us..." Quatre and Duo could hear their lovers whisper. That was it. Neither could take any more. Almost simultaneously the two boys cried out as they spilled their seed into their lover's mouths. Both boys panted warn out at their little fore play. Both covered in a light layer of sweat, their bangs stuck to their heads causing them to lose a small part of their sight.

Trowa and Heero drank the delicious essence of their lover release. Quatre always had a sweet taste to him, while Duo had more of an exotic spice taste to him. Trowa and Heero both turned to each other as they licked the last of their angel's passion off their lips. Trowa then reached out and pulled Heero in to a kiss. Heero being the perfect soldier wasn't taken off guard that much. Each one fought for dominance in the kiss but neither where getting anywhere. The essence of their lovers mixing together; causing even more of an exotic taste. Then both started to undress each other. Pulling their shirts off and caressing the muscular bodies as they did so. They struggled to get the others pants off but weren't surprised when they saw the other without underwear. Trowa then cupped Heero's ass causing the smaller pilot to rise a little higher. Heero also cupped Trowa's ass pulling the ex-pilot closer to him. By doing this both boys erections hit causing them to moan. They both enjoyed the friction that was given to them by this action.

Duo had finally got his breathing under control and looked to see an amazing site. Duo then turned away from the view to Quatre. Quatre was barely able to get his breathing under control. Duo then moved the bangs from Quatre's eyes causing the smaller boy to look at him. Quatre also moved Duo's bangs out of the way. Duo leaned down to Quatre's ear and whispered.

"Look..."

Duo moved slightly out of the way so Quatre could see. Quatre was greeted by an amazing site. Trowa and Heero lip locking in front of them. Naked, hands searching and caressing, and large hard erections were grinding against each other looking for friction. Both Quatre and Duo were turned on by this site. Quatre smiled. Duo rolled over so he was on top of Quatre once again. As their new found erections met they moaned. Duo then lowered his lips and kissed the small Arabian boy. Duo then slid his tongue into Quatre's mouth causing the younger boy to moan loudly. Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, while Duo's hands trailed down the side of Quatre's sides. Duo started to wiggle causing both boys to moan as their erections rubbed against each other more.

Trowa and Heero could hear moaning besides themselves. They broke the kiss and turned to see their angels once again lip locking, in an oh-so-sexy-way. Both had new found erections and were rubbing against each other. The silent two smiled at each other and gave one last kiss before moving over to their lovers.

Quatre and Duo's hand's started to search each other all over. Hips grinding together making them incredibly horny. Each really wanted to be fucked. And they were about to get it. Both groaned as they were pulled away from each other. Both Quatre and Duo looked to see their lovers had pulled them away from that incredible feeling.

Heero had pulled Duo on to his hands and knees leaving a big gap between them and the other pilots. Trowa however turned Quatre so he (Quatre) was resting under Duo. Both younger pilots stared at each other in confusion. Never had they tried this before. Before either could actually ask what the heck was going on Trowa and Heero seemed to be going along with their plans.

Trowa had started to caress Quatre's thigh causing the young boy to cry out loud. Trowa knew that Quatre's growing erection was throbbing just like his was. Trowa was turned on even more when he heard Duo moaning and crying out for Heero. Trowa then reach over and grabbed a bottle of lube and placed in on his fingers.

Quatre watched as Trowa reached over and grabbed the lube. Quatre then looked up at Duo wanting to be surprised when Trowa would prepare him. Quatre had a clear view of Heero teasing Duo. Duo cried out for Heero to stop teasing him. Quatre smiled and kissed Duo lightly on the lips. Duo returned the kiss. Quatre then leaned back down between Duo's arms. Quatre brought his arms up and wrapped them around Duo. When Heero and Trowa started to fuck them, they would need the support. Trowa and Heero weren't known for their gentleness when it came to sex.

Heero watched over Duo's shoulder as Quatre was being slightly teased by Trowa. Heero smirked to himself before sliding one of his hands from Duo's hips to his ass. Heero then placed his fingers, gently tracing over Duo's entrance. Heero's other hand gently stroked Duo's erection.

"Stop teasing me..." Duo whined. Duo pushed back slightly against Heero's fingers. Heero smirked. Heero then locked to see Quatre and Duo kissing again. Heero smiled at the two. Heero then plunged his two fingers into Duo. Duo moaned into Quatre's mouth. Heero looked over Duo and saw Trowa fingering Quatre. Heero then added a third finger causing Duo to moan in to Quatre's mouth again. Heero then hit Duo's sweet spot causing the boy to gasp breaking the kiss. Heero then thrust into that spot causing Duo to moan and shout his name.

Quatre spread his leg out and Trowa positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. Trowa opened the bottle and poured the liquid over his fingers. He then started to prepare Quatre. Trowa placed one finger inside Quatre causing him to feel different. Trowa then started to move about inside Quatre. Once he thought Quatre was ready, he added a second finger. Quatre winced a little bit causing Duo to kiss him harder. Duo then gasped causing him to break the kiss. Obviously Heero had hit Duo's sweet spot.  
"Relax." Said Trowa, Quatre did what Trowa said. Trowa then started to move in and out of Quatre. Trowa then brushed against a certain spot and Quatre gasped. Trowa had found what he was looking for and kept thrusting his fingers into that spot, causing Quatre to scream out his name. Trowa then added a third finger causing Quatre to scream in pain. Trowa kissed Quatre on the lips to silence him. He then started to thrust into that one spot again. Quatre broke the kiss and started to moaning and gasping. When Trowa knew Quatre was ready he pulled out of him, Quatre whined.

Quatre whined as Trowa removed his fingers from him. Quatre looked at Trowa to see him preparing himself. Quatre then heard whining above him. Quatre looked up and saw Duo looking a little unhappy at something. Heero then whispered something to Duo, which Quatre caught.

"I'm not done yet." Quatre figured that Heero had finished preparing Duo. Quatre raised his head and kissed Duo. Duo was surprised at first but then kissed back. Quatre then slid his tongue into Duo's mouth, mapping out the moist cavern and dancing with Duo's tongue. Quatre was really getting into the kiss when he felt the back of a hand on his thigh. Quatre broke the kiss and saw Trowa was ready and waiting. Quatre smiled at him and looked up at Duo.

Quatre broke the kiss with Duo. Duo was not happy. He had enjoyed that kiss. Duo then looked to see what had caught Quatre's attention and he saw Trowa's dripping erection ready to be plunged into the petit boy. Duo then felt something brush against his entrance. Duo turned back and saw Heero was lube and ready to get started. Duo then turned back and saw Quatre smiling up at him. He smiled back at the blonde Arabian.

Trowa smiled and lifted Quatre's hips slightly so they were ready to intrude the little angel. Trowa kissed the boys stomach causing a moan to escape the small blond. Then he slowly pushed into the Arabian. Trowa had to hold himself back so he wouldn't slam into Quatre and hurt him. Quatre winced and whined as Trowa's erection filled him. Trowa knew that the fingers were nothing compared to this. Once Trowa was finally in all the way he waited. Quatre's face was frowning and cringing at how he was being stretched. Even though they had done it before many times, Quatre and Duo always seemed to be painfully tight to Trowa.

The pain in Quatre's lower back started to ease up and he shifted his hips to let Trowa know he was ready. Trowa started to pull out of Quatre slowly until only the tip was left in him. Quatre felt empty without Trowa inside him but then his pleasure returned as Trowa pushed back in slowly. They began at a slow and gentle pace; Trowa was finding it hard to keep at this pace.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist to balance himself as he slowly eased himself into Duo. Like Trowa, Heero always wondered why after all this time Duo and Quatre were still painfully tight. If Heero hadn't of known any better he would have said that both were virgins. Heero halted when he was buried deep inside Duo.

Duo moaned as Heero pushed into him. Heero stopped when he was buried all the way. Duo waited until the small sting in his lower back was gone. Duo then pushed back against Heero. Heero kissed Duo's shoulder and started to pull out of Duo, but then quickly thrusted back in causing Duo to cry out in pleasure.

Duo looked down at the little blonde under him. Quatre looked up at Duo. Quatre's ocean blue eyes were covered in a haze of lust. Duo leaned down and captured the blonde's mouth with a kiss. Both boys moaned as their lovers thrusted into them. Their lovers thrusts became harder and faster than before. Heero and Trowa's hands started to roam and caress different parts of their bodies. Quatre and Duo broke the kiss and moaned at their lovers actions. Duo could feel his end coming as Heero clamped his hand down on Duo and started to pump him.

Heero leaned in to Duo. "Come for me Duo." Heero whispered. That was it. Duo couldn't take much more. With one more thrust Duo came crying out Heero's name. Duo's come covered Duo's chest and caught a little in Quatre's hair. Duo gasped for air as his seed was released.

Heero could feel Duo's walls clamp around him. Heero bit his lip as he had to push harder and harder into Duo. The moaning from Quatre and Trowa was pushing Heero over the edge. Heero then thrusted into Duo one last time as Heero released his warm seed into him, moaning in ecstasy.

Duo felt Heero's come being released inside of him and the older boy panting in his ear. Duo enjoyed being filled by Heero. Duo looked down at the small blond between his arms. Quatre's eyes were closed, but his mouth moaned in pleasure. Duo then leaned down and captured the young blonds' lips. Duo slipped his tongue into Quatre's mouth to distract him. Quatre moaned into Duo's mouth as their tongues started to duel each other.

Trowa watched as Heero and Duo were given their release. The one bad thing about Quatre was he took so long to come, for anyone. Duo, Heero, Trowa... They all had this problem with him. Trowa watched as Duo kissed the blond trying to bring him closer to his climax while Trowa still pounded him into the bed. He had to admit seeing the two would make anyone want to come. And Trowa really wanted to come.

Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck and pulled out of Duo. Heero then looked up to see Trowa close to his release. Heero moved over and kissed Trowa's lips. Before moving down to Quatre's erection and sucking it. Heero could already taste Quatre's sweet release.

Quatre cried out as something engulfs his erection. It couldn't have been Trowa because even he couldn't bend that way and Duo was kissing his lips passionately. So it had to be Heero. No other person.

"Come for us Quatre..." Said whispered Trowa. Trowa's voice, full of lust, ran through Quatre's ears. That was it. Quatre screamed out Trowa's name as he comed violently into Heero's mouth.

Trowa could feel Quatre's tight walls tighten. It was hard enough as it was to fuck the blond Arab without this. It only took him a few more thrusts before he came, spilling his seed into Quatre with his warm seed. All four boys collapsed on the bed now finally able to breathe.

Trowa and Heero moved Quatre and Duo up the bed so their heads rested on the pillows. Duo and Quatre faced each other leaning on their sides. Duo reached over and held Quatre's hand. Quatre and Duo smiled at each other. Trowa and Heero then rested behind their angel's wrapping their arms around their waists. Heero kissed Duo's check and Trowa kissed Quatre's cheek.

"Love you guys." Said Quatre. Duo smiled and kissed Quatre's forehead.

"Love you too, Quatre." Replied Duo. Trowa and Heero smiled at their angels. Heero and Trowa then placed a sheet over them and they fell asleep.

* * *

YAY!!! I finally finished it. Hehe sorry its crap but hey this is like my first ever Yaoi lemon so there. Enjoy.


End file.
